Chibi and Inuyasha 3: Kagome's New Protector
by Ai-Shiteru-Inuyasha
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang meet Kagome's unusual friend, Chibi. See what Chibi does to join the gang on the next Chibi and Inuyasha series


Welcome to the third chapter of the Chibi and Inuyasha series. The story will continue from the chapter: Chibi is what? Excuse the problem here but I seem to have trouble putting the stories together in chapters…but that problem will be fixed shortly.

**Enjoy**

**:Disclaimer: the same as always. The Inuyasha crew is not mine. The only character that is mine is Chibi/ Inutasha.**

Chapter Three: Kagome's new protector 

Inuyasha and the gang continue to walk near a village. Inuyasha picks up the smell of dead humans nearby. Everyone runs to the village and sees everyone slaughtered and bitten with wolf bites.

"Kouga. He must have done this." Sango aggress with Kagome.

A wolf cry from far away is heard. Inuyasha follows the sound and sees Kouga and his pack of wolf with him. Kagome, Miurko and Sango run behind him.

"Oh, dog-brain. I see you caught my scent like I caught your wet dog breath." Kouga jesters.

Inuyasha veins pop out of his head. Kouga ignores him walks to Kagome and takes her hand.

"Hello Kagome. I hope you are ok with this mut."

"Oh, hello Kouga. How are you doing?" Kagome replies nervously.

Inuyasha growls and grabs Kouga's neck from behind.

"What do you think you are doing to Kagome?"

"Kagome's my woman, I can do anything I want." Kouga says.

Kouga picks up Kagome and runs away, leaving his pack of wolves behind

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yells.

Inuyasha starts to run after her but then he sees a red figure running to Kouga, slapping him around and taking Kagome away.

Shippo asks in horror "What the hell is going on?"

Inuyasha runs to the scene and doesn't pick up Kagome's scent of the blur from before. Miurko looks above.

"Look, its Kagome!"

Inuyasha looks up and sees Kagome in the arms of InuTasha.

"Inutasha? Where did you-"

" I was nearby and I heard Kagome screaming so I came. Who was that?" InuTasha asked.

"Oh, that Kouga, the leader of the wolf-demon tribe. He is always trying to take Kagome away from Inuyasha."

"Why is that?"

"Because he has fallen in love with her" Inuyasha answered. Kagome bushed

"But that man is crazy, he knows that I will never fall in love with him. Inuyasha is always there to protect me." Kagome says.

" Oh, well. Catch you guys later." Inutasha hops away in the forest once more.

"She is one weird dog demon Inuyasha" Shippo says

"Yeah." Inuyasha replies

Night quickly falls upon Inuyasha and the others. A Mysterious dark cloud hangs over and a wind picks up.

Sango looks up while Miurko staff jingles in the wind.

"Something is approaching. And it's coming really fast."

"What is it?" Kagome asked.

Then her heart races and skips a beat.

" I feel the Shekon Jewel Shard near by." Kagome says,

Inuyasha take out his sword, ready to battle. Huge swarms of insects fly towards Miurko and Sango.

"It's Naruko!"

Naruko appears in the fly thicket and land on the ground.

"Well, hello half breed. I came to get what I want. I want the girl!"

He points to Kagome. Inuyasha jumps in front of her and puts up his sword ready for battle.

"Just try to touch her." Inuyasha says

Naruko run up to Kagome. Inuyasha charges to Naruko and engages into battle with him Miurko Joins Inuyasha while Sango and Kirara protects Kagome. Iron gash between swords in the fight until Naruko lets out a strong miasma in the air. Inuyasha jumps back and covers his mouth. Miurko tries to suck the gas but the insects appear, ready to interfere and poison Miurko. Naruko finally gets away from Miurko and Inuyasha and runs to Kagome.

Sango throws her boomerang and misses and Kirara steps back because of the strong Miasma. Naruko gets to Kagome until a barrier appears in front of her, radiating a blue light.

"What hell is this woman?" Naruko yells in question

"I don't know. This is not mine. Inuyasha what's going on?" Kagome yells.

"It's a barrier Kagome but it's protecting you."

All of a sudden, a loud yell is heard from Naruko aside for the group. Naruko falls on the ground and looks around and finds InuTasha in front of him.

"You! What the hell are you doing here!" Naruko wants an answer.

"I came here to protect my friend. Stay away from her!" Inutasha yells.

"This fight doesn't concern you. Step aside."

InuTasha charges to him and takes out her claws

"It does concern me when you hurt my friends!

IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!"

Inutasha leaps into the air and slashes Naruko's arm in pieces. He steps back and gets away from InuTasha and runs to Inuyasha. Inuyasha is still stunned by the miasma. Naruko takes out his hidden sword and stabs Inuyasha in the chest and cuts through his side, injuring him badly. Inuyasha falls on the floor, bleeding nearly to death. He tries to stand up but his is great pain, he lays motionless. Naruko laughs at Inuyasha motionless body and runs to Kagome until InuTasha steps between him and Kagome.

"I said, stay away from her!"

"Get out of my way you…you…what are you?"

" I am your death!"

InuTasha lunges towards Naruko and stabs him in the chest with her hand going through. Naruko steps back and surrounds him with the miasma and disappears as his insects follow. The barrier around Kagome disappears. Sango, Kirara and Miurko run to Inuyasha who still lays motionless. Kagome drops to his side and holds up Inuyasha's upper body.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Say something"

Inuyasha finally opens his eyes but doesn't say anything. His eyes are flushed in yellow as he had lost most of blood. Inutasha sits next to him on the other side. She takes her claws and slices her arm and holds it over Inuyasha's forehead.

"Inuyasha…we don't want to lose you. Come back to us"

Her hand glows green and her blood drips on his forehead and glows green. It soaks into his skin. Inuyasha's radiates green and dims down to normal. Inuyasha blinks and looks around and quickly sits up.

"What just happened? Inuyasha asks

"Oh, Inuyasha. You are ok?" Kagome glomps and Inuyasha looks at her in total confusion.

Inutasha stands up and helps Inuyasha to his feet."

Miurko asks, "So that barrier was yours Inutasha?"

"Yes, it was monk. I heard the fight and I sniffed out Naruko and Kagome at the same time, so I protected her."

"Thank you Chibi" Kagome says.

Chibi waves and slowly walks away. Shippo quickly walks up to her.

"Why don't you travel with us Chibi?"

"Huh?"

"Yeah…why don't you travel with us?" Sango agrees.

"Well…I don't want to be a burden or-

"No travel with us" Kagome jumps up and down being excited

"Well. Its up to Inuyasha if I can join"

Everyone looks at Inuyasha and he looks away

"Fine…she can join us"

Kagome jumps and down and grabs Chibi. Chibi looks and smiles

"Well, then ok…lets go!"

Inuyasha stands up and starts walking towards the next village.


End file.
